


Lose Control

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Tyler gets tied up, You could call this very light bondage, theres fluff aswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: “God you look so perfect like this.” His voice was almost a whisper, tone husky and deep as his eyes continued to rake over the exposed skin on his lover.“Well if you took this blindfold off I could see exactly how perfect I look in the mirror across the room.”





	

The black of the silk was the perfect contrast against his lovers creamy skin, matching the black blindfold perfectly. Once the knot was firmly tied in place he gave it a small tug to check it, making sure his wrists were bound securely above his head. He looked perfect like this. Completely naked, spread out on the bed with his legs apart, his hands tied above him. His blond hair flowed over the pillows underneath him as he caught a plump lower lip between his teeth. Johnny could tell the younger man was worried, he'd never quite been in a position like this. Tyler was obsessive. He loved looking at himself or his lover, constantly wanting to see himself in the mirror or stare at him. He was obsessed with their looks – always needing to look perfect. And he needed to learn, that in the heat of pleasure it didn't matter how they looked. Johnny knew Tyler would never be able to loose himself completely in the moment if he was too busy focusing on how his hair looked.

 

Of course it'd taken a lot to get Tyler to agree to this. The blond had botched and moaned, unable to understand exactly why Fandango would want to deprive him of the beautiful sight that was himself. He'd promised one night of _anything_ Tyler wanted in exchange for this opportunity to show him how amazing it could feel to finally lose control. In the end he'd agreed, probably already formulating a plan of what he could get him to do as revenge. Of course he knew Tyler was likely to try and sneak a peek from under the blind fold which is where the ties on his hands came in. But Johnny had to admit it was a nice touch to see how perfect he looked like this. He'd never quite get over how truly, genuinely beautiful his 'prince pretty' really was.

 

“God you look so perfect like this.” His voice was almost a whisper, tone husky and deep as his eyes continued to rake over the exposed skin on his lover.

 

“Well if you took this blindfold off I could see _exactly_ how perfect I look in the mirror across the room.” He knew Tyler was nervous, and he tried to hide it in his snarky tone but Johnny knew him all too well. He'd never been in a position where he couldn't see himself and he wasn't prepared for it.

 

“Not a chance Breezey baby. Just relax and let me show you how amazing I can make you feel if you just let go.”

 

He didn't wait for a response, he just moved so he was knelt between Tylers spread thighs – thankful he'd chosen to remove his clothes before he started tying him up because he didn't think he had the will power to pull himself away from the bed. He leaned across to the bed side table to grab one of the roses he'd bought Tyler this morning for no reason other than he liked buying his gifts. The thorns had been stripped from it so it was pure beauty and no pain left in the delicate red flower.

 

He traced the rose across Tylers skin, hearing a soft gasp as the soft petals ran over equally soft skin. He started from just under his neck, running the rose down over his chest and abdomen slowly before running it back up, tracing it lightly across his flush cheek. He ran the rose back down, tracing it all the way this time until it reached the creamy thighs he was settled between. He didn't touch his cock, not yet, just running the flower across his hips, his thighs, every inch of him Johnny loved to tease before setting it down on the dresser next to the rest of the bouquet. He loved how perfect it had looked against his lovers skin – beauty against beauty at it's finest. And the tiny sounds falling from Tylers lips made it just that little bit more perfect.

 

He started tracing over Tylers skin himself, following the same path he'd taken with the petals. First with his fingers, just gently teasing Tyler, before his lips started tracing over the same path. He brushed over his lovers lips just enough for him to feel it, then moved down to press them against his neck. He kissed the pulse point, breathing in a scent that was clean and fresh and something that was so distinctly Tyler and it was everything he knew he smelt like and he loved it. He breathed a little bit deeper, almost trying to burn the scent into his brain before he moved his lips down once more. His lips caressed their way down Tylers chest, stopping for a moment so he could gently run his tongue over one of his nipples before pulling back and blowing on the sensitive stub, smiling at the gaps from above him.

 

“Dango, Johnny, stop teasing me.” It was almost like he was trying to make a demand but the strain in his voice and the erection pressing against him made it seem less demanding and more desperate.

 

“Not a chance baby, not until you're _begging_ me to fuck you. And we both know how you hate to beg so it looks like I get to carry on taking my time with you.”

 

You could almost hear Tylers dismay at him refusing to speed up his ministrations, far too happy with finally having a chance to explore every inch of Tylers body without the younger man grabbing him and pulling him closer, determined to get what he wanted. Not that he wasn't going to get what he wanted eventually anyway but it was a nice change of pace from their usual frantic hands, hard kisses and desperate fucks. Not that he minded them of course, he was grateful for any opportunity to be intimate with his lover, but being able to worship every inch of Tylers skin like the god he was gave Johnny something else. A passion, a connection, an intimacy that a quick fuck never could. And he craved it.

 

He leaned his body against Tylers, just enough that he could feel their naked flesh against each others but not enough so Tyler could try and gain any friction from him. His face hovered inches away from Tylers own and he could feel the laboured breath of his impatient lover, smiling when he lent up to kiss him softly, almost like a plea for him to do something. Well, Johnny was certainly going to do something. Just not something Tyler was expecting.

 

He kissed his way down Tylers body once more, except this time he didn't stop. He kissed down his chest, across his stomach, and kept moving down until he could place a small kiss to the tip of Tylers leaking cock. He smirked at the shocked noise he made. It was always Tyler on his knees. Not that Johnny had never offered of course, he was by no means a selfish lover, but Tyler loved showing off his skills and he always got an ego boost from the way he could make Johnny weak at the knees with nothing but his mouth. But now it was Johnnys turn to know what his lover really tasted like.

 

He ran his tongue across the slit, tasting Tylers pre cum and moaning. Fuck, he tasted as perfect as he loved. There was nothing about this man Johnny didn't love. He sucked on the head for a minute, his lips getting used to the feeling again. It's been a long time since he had done this but he was fairly confident he still knew what he was doing – and besides Tyler was sensitive enough he could be totally awful and still get him off just from the feeling of something touching him so delicately.

 

His tongue moved around the head, curling around it just perfectly. He moved his lips down slightly, teeth just _barely_ scraping against the skin. His tongue followed his lips down, pressing against the prominent vein on the side of Tylers cock as it went. He swallowed around the dick in his mouth, moaning at the taste of Tyler continued to flood his senses. He could tell from the noises Tyler was making he was enjoying himself, and every noise Johnny made vibrated down his cock. He had to hold his hips down to stop him thrusting into his mouth, not quite ready to stop his ministrations and let Tyler get off on fucking his face. He hollowed out his cheeks, taking as much of Tylers dick in as he could before pulling back, bobbing his head. And then once Tyler was on the edge, he pulled off completely.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? Johnny, put your mouth back on my dick.” He sounded more desperate than before, and Johnny couldn't help but smirk.

“But you didn't say please. And besides, after all that you still haven't asked me to fuck you. I'm starting to feel like you don't _want_ me inside you after all...” Of course, Tyler couldn't see that he had already picked up the lube he'd placed next to them on the bed earlier. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he needed it. Tyler was reaching his breaking point.

 

“Johnny, baby please, I _need_ you. Please, just do something before I go crazy!”

 

Close enough. He didn't reply, instead he just squirted some lube on his fingers and pressed one just slightly against Tylers entrance. He ran his finger over it, lubing it up a little before pressing the first finger inside. He could hear Tyler sigh above him, thankful he was finally starting to get his way. To be honest though, as much as Johnny loved teasing his boyfriend his dick was almost begging him to feel the tightness that was Tyler once more, and he was pretty sure if he didn't comply his dick was going to explode.

 

He kept with a single finger first, pushing it in and out, purposely avoiding his spot. He didn't want this over that easy. He slid a second finger in along with the first, letting Tyler get used to the feeling all over again. Treating him gently like they hadn't been fucking like animals just last night. He knew once he was inside Ty there was no way he'd be able to keep up the gentle pace his fingers were demonstrating but for now he could manage to keep the rhythm he had. Once he'd scissored his fingers a little he added a third and final one, lubing himself up with his free hand while his fingers worked over the blond beneath him but still avoiding his spot.

 

“Johnny, please, need you inside me. It's not enough okay I need you, please baby please.” and there it was, exactly what Johnny wanted to hear. Tyler was finally giving up his control. He quickly withdrew his fingers, pressing his cock against Tylers entrance and pressing inside steadily but smooth, and very quickly he was buried deep inside his lover. It felt like home. They both sighed in what was probably relief at Johnny finally sliding in when he belonged. He stilled for a moment, appreciating the tightness embracing him.

 

“Alright baby. You've been so patient so far. So don't worry, I'm about to give you _exactly_ what I know you need.”

 

And with that he started his thrusting, wasting no time in picking up a quick pace – every thrust was complete, hard and swift, burying him in Tyler over and over again. He braced one arm next to Tylers chest to hold himself up, not wanting to rest all his weight on top of the smaller man, the other hand digging into his hip hard enough he knew it would probably bruise. He knew Ty would have a hissy fit about it, but at the same time he'd wear his jeans just that little bit lower around the house to show the bruises off, just like he did every time. Bitch about it marring his perfect skin but wear it like a silent trophy anyway.

 

He almost growled as he felt Tylers strong thighs wrap around him, pulling him impossibly closer and tightening ever so slightly with every thrust. He angled his hips until a perfectly pitched moan let him know he found exactly what he was looking for. Every move he made then was angled so it'd hit Tylers sweet spot head on, slamming against the bundle of nerves every time. It wouldn't last much longer after this.

 

“Come on baby, let go, show me exactly how good I make you feel.”

 

The hand bruising his hip moved to stroke Tylers leaking cock, almost angrily red and neglected. A few strokes later and that was all he needed. His back arched perfectly, thighs tightening around him almost crushingly, pulling Johnny inside him as he climaxed. Not even a second later Johnny was spilling inside him, Tylers name on his lips as he struggled to breath.

The heavy sound of their breathing was the only thing that filled the silence and they both tried to catch themselves again. Neither of them having felt anything so powerful since their first night of passion. He moved, just enough to pepper gentle kisses over Tylers face, thanking him silently for letting him have this night.

 

“Alright lover boy, that's enough. Let me out of this so I can go and get clean. I don't appreciate being dirty you know. Now just you wait until I get what you promised me for doing this.”

 

Johnny smiled and untied the blindfold, blue eyes blinking up at him as they adjusted once more to the bedroom light. He undid the silk around his wrists, bringing them to his lips to kiss the red marks left behind from when he'd tugged them.

 

_I love you. Thank you for finally letting go._

 

He didn't need to say it, they both knew. But Tyler smiled despite himself, and it was enough to tell Johnny what he needed to hear.

 

_I love you too. Thank you for giving me what I didn't know I deserved._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Breezango fic!! Let me know what you think, I was so nervous about writing this!!


End file.
